


A Rush of Blood to the Head

by backslashdelta



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, Human Kurt, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sebastian, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a very mutually beneficial relationship with vampire Sebastian Smythe.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just Kurtbastian porn where Sebastian is a vampire. If you don't want to read a human and vampire having sex, please don't read. Otherwise, enjoy. Happy Halloween. :)

"Do it."

Kurt's voice is shaky as he speaks, back pressed against the wall, Sebastian's body pressed firmly against him, lips at his neck.

"So eager," Sebastian responds, and Kurt can hear the smile in his voice.

" _Do it_ ," Kurt pleads again as he feels the fangs graze lightly over his neck, teasing.

Damn vampires.

"Hmm, not yet," Sebastian decides, bringing his mouth away from Kurt's neck, and he can't help but let out a small whine, and Sebastian laughs. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want soon enough," he says, turning and walking toward the bed.

"I shouldn't have to convince you to bite me," Kurt grumbles, following behind Sebastian.

"You don't have to convince me," Sebastian says with a smirk as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"It sure seems like it," Kurt says, straddling the vampire and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Their foreheads press together, and Kurt can feel Sebastian's soft breaths against his lips, and he knows that Sebastian doesn't actually _need_ to breathe, so he's just doing it to drive Kurt wild, and god damn it, it's _working_.

Sebastian lets out a small chuckle, and Kurt knows that he _knows_ what he's doing to him. Sebastian moves his mouth to Kurt's ear, grazes his teeth along the lobe, and a shiver runs down Kurt's spine. "I can't help it," Sebastian whispers into his ear, "you're just so pretty when you beg."

Another whine escapes Kurt's lips, and he rocks his hips down into Sebastian, moaning at the small relief the friction brings him and Sebastian's sharp gasp in his ear; he doesn't _have_ to breathe, but Kurt knows it still sometimes happens reflexively.

"I want you to bite me," Kurt gasps into Sebastian's ear, "sink your teeth into my neck and make me yours." He grinds his hips down into Sebastian's, and they groan in unison.

And then, in one swift motion, Kurt is on his back on the bed, Sebastian's body pressed down on top of him.

"Is this what you want?" Sebastian asks, scraping his fangs slowly across Kurt's neck.

" _Yes_."

"You want me to suck on your neck?" Sebastian bites gently, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to make Kurt feel like he could, and then he licks over the small indentations his fangs leave behind. "Drink your blood?" he adds as he moves a hand down Kurt's body, cupping over the bulge in the front of his pants and squeezing lightly.

" _Sebastian_!"

"You're wearing too many clothes," Sebastian decides, removing his hand from the front of Kurt's pants – he really needs to stop whining every time Sebastian stops touching him somewhere – and begins to unbutton his shirt. Kurt rests back on the bed, watches as Sebastian pulls his shirt open and rakes his eyes across Kurt's bare chest. The vampire places a hand over Kurt's heart, closes his eyes, and sucks in a steadying breath through his nose – Kurt knows he needs to concentrate to control himself when they're together like this, so he waits patiently, tries not to squirm.

"Your heart is racing," Sebastian murmurs, eyes still closed.

"I wonder why," Kurt quips, and Sebastian huffs out a laugh, eyes opening slowly, and he stares darkly down at Kurt.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathes.

"If you'd hurry it up, we could."

"You think you're smart, don't you?" Sebastian asks, shifting his hand on Kurt's chest and thumbing over a nipple, and Kurt squirms a little beneath him. "I'm not sure you're in a position to be talking to me like that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sebastian leans back down, runs his tongue along the shell of Kurt's ear. "I could kill you, you know."

Kurt's breathing hitches, but he doesn't respond.

"I could bite you, right _here_ ," he emphasizes the word by pressing his fangs hard against Kurt's neck, "and suck you dry."

Kurt moans and squirms beneath Sebastian, and the man above him just chuckles.

"And you'd fucking love it, wouldn't you?"

Kurt gasps in a breath, rolls his hips up into Sebastian.

"I asked you a question."

" _Yes_."

"Hmm, that's what I thought," Sebastian says, and then he lifts himself off Kurt, moves further down his body, and a whine – another one – escapes Kurt's lips.

"So needy, aren't you? You just want to be touched."

"Yes, please," Kurt pleads. He doesn't really care that he's begging, he knows it's what Sebastian wants, and he'll happily do it if it means getting what _he_ wants, too.

"Don't worry, I'll touch you." Sebastian's hands are at his waist, making quick work of his belt, then the button and zipper of his pants, and then his pants are being pulled off, only the thin fabric of his briefs containing his throbbing cock. "Look at you," Sebastian murmurs, tracing a fingertip along its length and circling around the wet spot near the head, "so desperate for it."

" _Please_."

"Hmm, now where have I heard that before?" Sebastian wonders aloud, running a thumb under the waistband of Kurt's briefs.

"Sebastian," Kurt whines, "come _on_."

"Impatient, are we?" Sebastian smirks down at him.

" _Yes_ , we _are_ ," Kurt huffs, and Sebastian laughs.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Sebastian concedes, and then he's pulling the briefs down off Kurt's hips, and his hard cock pops out, bouncing against his stomach and leaking precome there. When Sebastian has tossed the underwear aside, he wraps a hand around Kurt and strokes leisurely.

Kurt moans at the teasing slide of Sebastian's hand along his cock. "Thank you," he gasps.

Sebastian chuckles as he continues slowly stroking Kurt.

"I think you're wearing," Kurt's breath hitches as Sebastian swipes his thumb across the head, "too many clothes."

"I think you might be right," Sebastian agrees, then pulls his hands away to unbutton his own shirt.

Kurt watches as Sebastian slowly opens each button, exposing his bare chest, then shrugs out of the shirt and tosses it to the side. He stands then, locking eyes with Kurt as he slowly undoes his belt, opens his pants, and in one fluid motion pushes them down with his underwear and steps out of them. His cock springs out, and he wraps a hand around it, stroking several times as he devours Kurt with his gaze, eyes darkening. "Is this better?"

"Much," Kurt agrees breathlessly, because the man standing before him really is stunning.

"Now, where were we?" Sebastian asks, climbing back onto the bed between Kurt's legs and running a finger up the length of Kurt's cock, and another shiver runs down his spine.

"I think you were about to fuck me," Kurt smirks at him.

"Oh, is that what I was doing?" Sebastian smirks back, tracing his finger down over Kurt's balls, along his perineum.

"Mhmm," Kurt hums, sucking in a breath as Sebastian's finger dips in between his ass cheeks.

"So desperate," Sebastian murmurs, slipping his finger further down and pressing over Kurt's tight hole, and Kurt whimpers, "gonna fuck that tight little hole and mark up that beautiful neck of yours," and then Kurt _moans_. Sebastian chuckles darkly. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, because it's all he can make himself say right now.

"So would I," Sebastian agrees, leaning down to scrape his fangs along the inside of Kurt's thigh before he reaches up to the bedside table, opens the drawer, and pulls out a bottle of lube. "You're going to have to give me a little more room, though," he adds, pushing at Kurt's thighs.

Kurt lifts his legs, curls his knees up toward his chest and hooks his hands around them, offering his open ass to Sebastian. The vampire squirts some lube into his hand, warming it between his fingers and then pressing against Kurt's hole, tracing the rim but not pushing inside. Kurt squirms on the bed, tries to push down onto the teasing finger, but it's no use. He hears Sebastian's chuckle, but he's too far gone to care.

"Tell me you want it," Sebastian commands.

"I want it."

"That's not very convincing."

"Please, Sebastian, I want it. I want your finger in my asshole, I want you to fuck me with your finger, please, _please_ , give it to me."

"Hmm, that's better," Sebastian decides, and then he slips his finger through the tight ring of muscle, and Kurt gasps.

"So tight," Sebastian murmurs, pumping his finger slowly in and out as Kurt contracts around him, "such a tight little asshole you have here. Gonna feel so good around my cock." He leans down and bites lightly at the back of Kurt's thigh, just where it meets the swell of his ass.

Sebastian works his finger in and out of Kurt, gradually increasing in speed until Kurt is worked open enough to slide a second finger inside with the first. Kurt gasps at the stretch, but then Sebastian's other hand is stroking his cock and the gasp turns into a moan.

"So hot like this. So open for me," Sebastian praises him, scissoring his fingers open and stretching Kurt even more. Sebastian pushes his fingers in, crooks them up, and strokes over _that spot_ inside of him and a high-pitched moan escapes Kurt's lips. "Oh, I found it," Sebastian smirks down at him. He crooks his fingers again, and Kurt whines, pressing his head back into the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut.

Sebastian keeps this up for a while, scissoring his fingers inside Kurt and crooking them up every few thrusts to press against Kurt's prostate and send a wave of pleasure through his body. Eventually, he adds a third finger, and Kurt barely even notices the extra stretch because Sebastian is still stroking his cock, still brushing against his prostate, and it's just so _much_.

He whines at the loss when Sebastian finally pulls his fingers out and wipes them against Kurt's thigh.

"Don't worry," Sebastian tells him, squeezing more lube into his hand and giving his own cock a few strokes, "I have something better for you."

Kurt feels the head of Sebastian's cock pressing against his entrance, but it doesn't push inside. He looks up at Sebastian, who stares back down at him.

"What do you say?"

"Please," Kurt breathes.

Sebastian smirks. "You're going to have to try harder than that." He pushes against Kurt's entrance, just enough to give the illusion that he's going to push past the tight ring of muscle, but then he pulls away.

"No, no please, please Sebastian, fuck me."

"Hmm, maybe," the vampire contemplates, lining himself back up with Kurt's hole again and teasing at the entrance.

"Please fuck me Sebastian. I want to feel your cock in my ass. I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for days. Please, _please_ , I want–"

Kurt's begging is cut off with a high, surprised moan as Sebastian plunges into him, all at once in a single quick thrust. Sebastian groans, pulling back then snapping his hips forward again into Kurt. It's all so sudden, hard and fast and overwhelming and Kurt is lost to it.

Sebastian leans down, supports himself over Kurt's body with a forearm on the pillow on either side of Kurt's head, brushes his lips over Kurt's ear. "So fucking tight," Kurt feels the breath ghosting across his skin, "feel so good around my cock."

Sebastian traces his lips down Kurt's neck, presses a kiss to the skin over his pulse point, and Kurt shivers with the anticipation of it.

"Do it," Kurt pleads, "bite me, do it, _please_."

Sebastian doesn't make him beg any more than that; by this point he's too far gone himself, and Kurt is grateful, because it's already hard enough to concentrate long enough to form those words, Sebastian pounding into his ass relentlessly, pushing against his prostate seemingly every time he manages to catch his breath.

He feels Sebastian's teeth against the thin skin of his neck, first gently teasing, then pressing firmly until he feels the sharp pain of the skin breaking and the fangs sinking into his neck. He feels Sebastian sucking on his neck, pulling the blood from his body, feels it being drained as he goes light-headed, as Sebastian's cock thrusts into his ass, against his prostate _one more time_ and then he's coming, cock untouched, spurting across his stomach and chest as the world goes black.

* * *

When his eyes flutter open, he sees Sebastian lying on the bed beside him, watching him carefully.

"Welcome back."

"Hi," Kurt replies simply, sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asks, reaching out and stroking a thumb over his cheek.

"I'm fantastic," Kurt smiles back at the vampire, and Sebastian chuckles.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Will you stay? Just for a bit," Kurt asks.

"Just for a bit," Sebastian agrees.

Kurt rolls over, pressing his back to Sebastian's chest, and Sebastian wraps an arm around Kurt. Kurt lets his eyes fall closed, relaxing into Sebastian's arms. It always wears him out; it's not Sebastian's fault, he always stops before he drinks enough to do any actual damage, but it's still exhausting. He brings a hand up, traces lightly over the puncture marks in his neck, and smiles to himself as he drifts off to sleep wrapped in a vampire's arms.


End file.
